Nights and Dreams
by twilightsimsfan02
Summary: This continues on from Breaking Dawn only there is a twist. Most of Breaking Dawn was just one of Bella's dreams.
1. Bella's Dream

**Plz review!! This is my first story and i need suggestions. also the 2nd and 3rd chapters may not be as exciting as the 1st, 4th, 5th and so on so plz read them and continue reading past them!! thx bye.**

Bella's Dreams

_This continues from Breaking Dawn with all of Breaking Dawn (from the time Bella is pregnant to the very end) as a dream. It begins when Bella is eating breakfast after the first night at Isle Esme. She has already told Edward of her dream (Breaking Dawn). _

I finished eating and started thinking of that strange dream. That little girl, Renesmee, was so perfect it almost hurt to dream of her. I found myself wishing the dream were real. But I knew that would be the last thing I would need right now. All I wanted was to be with Edward. I didn't need this Renesmee from my dreams.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, taking me out of my daydream.

"Just the dream," I said.

"Yes, it was a very interesting dream wasn't it."

"I guess so. I think it is more that I can't figure out why I had the dream."

"Subconscious desires… and conscious rebellions."

"Maybe," I started thinking again. This time it was about that awful Volturi. They tried to take everything I had and destroy it. I was happy in my dream and they wanted to take it away. Even my subconscious hates them.

"You don't need to worry. I won't let you be hurt," Edward said when he saw the worry lines in my forehead.

I decided to change the subject. "So what are we doing today?"

"What do you want to do?"

I thought about it and decided, since Edward probably wouldn't relax for the rest of the trip, my honeymoon was over. It made me sad but I really wanted to go home. Maybe go to college, stay human. That might work.

"I want to go home." As I told him this, I watched shock move across his face.

"Seriously. I would have thought you would want to stay for weeks."

"Well, I think I am ready to go home. Maybe we can still go to college and I will stay human."

"Maybe, if you are serious. I will help you too if you need it."

"I probably will. I am not that smart."

"Well, let's get going."

The flight home was pretty silent. I could see he was still trying to figure out why I wanted to go home. He must not have figured it out because while we were being greeted by our family, I saw the same look that he had the entire flight.

All of our family was happy to see us at home. It looked like Rosalie was especially happy (we called them before we left and told them the college news) with my decision.

_After a week the Cullens were ready for Dartmouth. They stayed in the house they bought up there. Bella visited Charlie and Renee before coming. Everyone was extremely happy. About a week before the end of the semester, though, that changed. Bella was still getting flickers of the first dream every night. Edward was trying to help, but nothing seemed to stop the dreams. Read the next chapter to find out what happens next. _


	2. plan

_If you have read the first chapter you know that it is about a week before the end of the semester at Dartmouth. Bella has still been getting strange flickers of her first dream. Edward is trying, at no prevail, to stop the dreams. Bella has just told her family that she does not need to stay for another semester and that she is ready to go home. _

I felt kind of bad that everyone was leaving on my account but I also knew that the others were ready to leave too. I could tell by the looks of their faces that they missed home like I did. I also heard it in the tone of their voice when they told Forks stories to our Dartmouth friends. I told Edward that I was done with college and had my fill of this human experience. This was not the entire reason, though. It was part of it but the bigger part was that my dreams were ruining the experience. It was not as much fun if I was up half the night because of my dreams.

The dreams were not just affecting me but Edward too. He was worried about me and wanted it to stop. He knows as well as I know that the dreams were not going to quit anytime soon.

So all the Cullens and I are ready to leave. We are all glad to go back home. I miss my dad a lot. I know he misses me too. It is sad to think he could be very lonely there. He will be happy to see me.

As soon as we got in the house I felt a sense of ease. Like a weight had just been taken off my shoulders. I know now that my dreams may stop now that I am at home. Maybe that is all I need to rid of these strange dreams.

Sadly, though, the dreams have not quit. It has been a week since we got home and I still get those flickers. At least these are happier ones. They involve holding the Renesmee of my dream. She is just so perfect. It is mystifying. In the dream she is our, Edward and I, daughter. She has my brown eyes and red cheeks, and Edward's features in her face. She is strong and has impenetrable skin. I love her with all my heart.

One night I realized exactly what was needed to finally have a dreamless night's sleep. Edward had said that the dreams were my subconscious desires. Finally, I realize that they were also my conscious desires. I want Renesmee. I need her and she needs me. But I also know what has to happen to get her. I know Edward would never allow it.

The only hope that I have is that in my dream I found away to get Edward to bend the rules. In the dream I had been surprised by what had happened. Now I would know exactly what was going on and there would be no surprises. I would trick Edward.

This is the night I decided to do it on. I woke up in the middle of the night that night and started crying. It was easy to produce the tears because I really wanted this and I knew this was the only way. Edward was surprised but mostly anxious.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His tone was worried.

"The dream," I managed to get out in between sobs.

"Don't worry. They are not real."

"I know, but this dream was different."

"What was it about."

Suddenly I felt guilty. I shouldn't be doing this to him. It wasn't right. I started to think of a way to end this when I was hit with a daydream. I had Renesmee in my arms. Edward and I were together and happy. As suddenly as the dream started it ended. I felt pain. I needed this. I started to sob harder and hysterically. They were real now.

"Please don't cry. Tell me what is wrong," Edward was pleading now.

"I need… I need…" I just couldn't get it out I was sobbing too hard.

"What do you need?"

Because I knew I couldn't speak, I decided to show him. I kissed him. At first he kissed back, but then the message got across and abruptly he pulled away.

"I am sorry, Bella. I can't," His tone was no longer anxious. It was agonized.

"I know. I am so sorry," I stuttered and a new round of sobs came on.

"No, Bella, no."

"Please Edward," I whispered through the sobs. "I need this. Please."

I don't know what happened then but he kissed me again and I felt much better. My pain had subsided for now.


	3. Pregnancy

It has been a week now since that night. I have been hoping and praying for some sign as to if I get my wish or not. I am starting to think not. In the dream I had signs after only a week. So I was expecting something by now. I got nothing.

One of the good things that came out of that night was that Edward didn't hurt me at all. So at least now he is more open. I am starting to also think that he wants that dream to be real too. Only without the Volturi of course. He is always asking questions about it, especially about Renesmee. I am glad Edward is starting to take interest. I can only wish that the dream were possible.

Edward and Carlisle have been doing research lately. According to some sources my dream is possible. Edward denies it, though. You can see it in his face. He wants Renesmee but not the part where she has to hurt me through the pregnancy. I know he is worried, but I wish he would get over the hurting me thing. I want Renesmee so badly I am willing to take that pain. Edward knows this too, but he is still worried.

I had a conversation once about how they think it is possible. They said it had something to do with venom in relation to blood.

"In some ways venom acts like blood," Carlisle was explaining. "It allows the tissue to act like it would in a normal way. That is why we can breathe even though we don't need to."

"You know how vampires our frozen in the stage they were at when they were created?" Edward had chimed in. "Well, since men don't change after puberty our body can still functions the same. When a women gets pregnant she has to change but a man doesn't. So now we can put it together. I won't change and my tissues will still act the same as a human's in some way. Also a vampire's chromosomes carry genetic information like a human's. Our genetic information is compatible with a human's too. So you can see where this is going."

"Yes," I had answered. I had finally gotten it. My hopes had come back. "I wish we were lucky like that," I had blurted out accidentally. I hadn't wanted to reveal this information and see Edward's reaction.

"I know," Edward had said calmly and then he smiled my favorite crooked smile. "I understand. I want her too. But you don't need to go through that pain for her. Or me."

So now I knew. It was possible. Edward wanted it. I wanted it. Edward didn't want me to suffer. I was willing to suffer for this child. The only problem: Jacob and the werewolves.

I knew that if I got what I wanted I was not going to survive human. And Jacob wouldn't like it if I were a vampire and would probably hunt us down. So I was in a pickle. I have never told Jacob about the dream. Or Renesmee. Which would be another thing he would hate. Knowing that I would be in pain for something that he would think of as evil just because it was related to Edward, he would be even more ready to hunt us down. I know Jacob is not evil so we may talk it out of him. But I also know he will be upset. I don't want that. So, even though I wanted Renesmee and everything seemed fine for me to get her, I still had to think of Jacob. I don't know what my decision will be. But whatever it is, I know it will be worth it. Hopefully in the end I will make everyone happy.


	4. Decision

So I now I have decided. I know the pros and cons of this situation. I am not neglecting them. Jacob will be mad. Edward will be upset. I will be in pain. Those are all cons I am willing to deal with. Edward will be happy with the baby. I will be happy with the baby. The baby, Renesmee, will be happy. Those pros beat out the cons. I have now decided that I am going to get my wish, my dream, my Renesmee. This thought shot warmth through my veins. Of course I can't tell Edward of my decision. He may not approve. Only because he doesn't believe I can live with the pain. My decision is final. No one will sway me now.

The only thought that won't leave me be is that in my dream Jake imprinted on Renesmee. Now I can't live with that. He will steal my thunder as a parent. He will try to take the place of father. That role can only be Edward's. Well at least the role is only for Edward when it comes to Renesmee. Also the pack may try to kill Renesmee and me. I can't have that happen either.

But those two thoughts are not keeping me from my Renesmee. She will live. I am sure of it. I know what I have to do. I know what is going to happen. I am prepared. I am ready for this. For anything. I will do anything to get my Renesmee.

So that night I did a little convincing and it worked. Luckily the night was peaceful. I slept dreamlessly. In the morning I would pray, beg if I had too but that will wait for morning.

One week later…

Jacob's View:

Right before sleep takes me (I had been up for forty hours so sleep was necessary) I get a frantic phone call. I only know it is urgent because they called several (and by several I mean FIFTY times in counting) times. I know who it is. It's that rotten bloodsucker. I wonder what he has done to her. I wonder if I will let him pull me in to help her. I know he will try.

I decide to answer it. If I don't I will probably be awake for the next half decade. I wonder if he will give up trying to call me. I guess not. That is why I am answering.

"Hello," I say harshly (well as harsh as you can get right before sleep).

"Hello, Jake I need your help," I hear panic in his voice. I feel grateful for his panic. Maybe he will stop bugging me and leave this planet. Life would be better without him. Then I remember who he must be calling about. It must be her. Bella must be in trouble. I start to worry.

"What is it?" I want to make it harsh but the worry is too strong. I am surprised by how concerned my voice sounds. It brings me up short. I fly backwards into a wall and crash through it. Luckily our phone is cordless. It didn't break. I knew my dad would have a cow when he sees this. Maybe I can buy a cow to fill the hole.

"It's Bella," Edward answered. Of course. What trouble wouldn't Bella find? She barely escapes alive each day. The day she dies it will probably be of a tripping incident on smooth surface. That's Bella.

"She is happy but in pain," He continues. "I am worried about her. She tells me not to worry that the outcome will be beautiful."

"What's wrong?" I realize then that I was clutching the phone too tightly. It breaks into pieces. I phase quickly and charge to the Cullen house knowing the whole way that I am putting myself in too much pain. I shouldn't be doing this but I go anyway.


	5. Visit

Bella's view:

Bella's view:

I am glad to see Jake when he comes. I know this is hard for him. I feel guilty. This isn't right, hurting him this way. He doesn't deserve it. He's a great person and an even better werewolf. I wish I could be his friend. That none of this silly love stuff has to get in the way. But hey why do I get everything I want when houses are being blown up with bombs all over for no reason at all? I don't get everything I want. I do get too much though.

I feel for Edward too. He has been nothing but stress and worry. I have tried to comfort him but it doesn't work. He stays by me though. I don't deserve him either. He is too kind, too good. He deserves something better, someone better too. I am no good to anyone. I am even going to hurt Charlie.

Now as I look in Jake's eyes I see what I am doing is causing him pain. Jake comes over sits on the other side of me. Edward is on my right and Jake on my left.

"How are you doing?" Jake asks with pain evident in his voice but there was something else there too. I couldn't quite figure out what it was but I think it was angry.

"I'm f-," I start to say but Jake interrupts.

"No, you're not fine so don't say it."

"But I am. Truly I am."

"What have you done to your self, Bella? What has HE done to you?"

"EDWARD has done nothing wrong, Jacob. I am pregnant. I am happy so don't ruin this with your negativity."

"Oh so I'm Mr. Negative. What's he? Mr. Positive?" Jacob snorts.

"He's being nicer than you."

"Oh really and what has he done to protect you from all of this?"

"Jake, he wasn't going to do this to me. It was my choice so back off. Let's talk about something else."

"Okay, so how was your day?"

"Good. I have mainly just sat here. We watched a game. Florida won."

"I guess that's good," then Jacob adds under his breath. "At least there is ONE good thing going on in this town."

"Jake you need to be more positive. How was your day?"

"It was GREAT! I sat in front of a T.V. trying to drown out SOMEONE'S phone calls so that I could SLEEP. Then when I finally ANSWER I find out that my best friend is in TROUBLE. Then I put a HOLE in the WALL so now my dad is going to KILL me. Then I go check things out and it turns out that she is FINE. It doesn't matter that she has frail bones or a MONSTER growing in her. NO that doesn't matter at all. What really matters is that that MONSTER is going to be BEAUTIFUL!!" Then Jake stormed out of the room and slammed the door putting a crack in it.

I sigh. I had hoped things would go over better. It turns out things just got worse.

Two days later….

Bella's View:

The strangest thing is happening. My belly is no longer bulged. I don't have morning sickness and blood has never been tasty. This is not right. And to top it all of I got my period today telling me I am not pregnant.

I told Edward and he seemed content enough. He and Carlisle dove into research. They found that I had had some rare disease. The disease symptoms are bloating and puking. The disease hits the hardest on the menstrual cycle of women. It stops it for a certain amount of time and then when your periods start again then you know that the disease is gone. This made me sad. I had hoped for a Renesmee and I got a disease.

Oh well I can always try again.

Jake's View:

For the past two days I have been a mess. I am not going to lie to myself. Sometimes I wish I were dead and others I wish my best friend and love of my life, Bella, would not exist. Then I would not have to go through this mess. I know what is going on now. She is pregnant and happy about it. I feel kind of bad for walking out on her the other day but I was too angered and I didn't want to phase in front of her.

Most of the time I feel like my life is in ruin because it is. My life is a ruin and a grave yard just asking people to walk by and throw eggs at it. It wants people to jump on the graves and the ruined pieces. It wants them to tear it apart. I just need to die. I will find a way but I am going to die. I have never been suicidal before but I am now. I will find a way to die and I will die. I am making sure of it. First I think I will write a letter to my dad explaining that I love him. I hope he will forgive me. I hope he will understand. I also hope, though I hate them all, that he doesn't decide to start a war with the Cullens. I want peace to be here. I have to leave for peace to be here. So it is decided. I must die.


	6. Start Again

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jacob's view:

It has finally been decided. I know how I am going to die. It had taken all of one second for me to choose. I choose this because I think it will be the happiest way to go. It will be painful and slow, but at least happy.

Bella had told me once of the time she jumped off the cliff. She said that she was hearing voices. Or actually _a_ voice. She said that that is why she rode those motorcycles and wanted to be in the meadow. She said it helped her to hear the voice. Like always she was crazy to be chasing after that voice. If it had been someone else's voice, I would have understood, but it was _his_ voice. The one who left her. The one who striped her of a life- metaphorically of course. Edward. The very one I hated. I have to say we were on better terms until this whole pregnancy thing. Now I am back to the same old anger toward him. So I reacted badly at first but she told me to listen and I let her finish.

Jumping off the cliff had been another thing Bella was going to do to hear that voice. She said that when she was in the water she could hear is voice more clearly than ever. She could see his face and feel his presence there. She said she was actually happy. She had wanted to die then. She wanted to be with him more than anything. Once I saved her it brought her to her senses and she remembered what that would do to Charlie. I, for one, was happy with her decision to never jump off that cliff again.

So it was decided. I am jumping off that cliff to my death.

Edward's view:

Though I wasn't happy with him, to say the very least, I knew I had to set things right with Jacob. I had to tell him the truth about Bella. I knew he was probably thinking of ways to kill me right now so I would have to be quick and tell him Bella is not pregnant. Then he will reconsider and I will not be challenged. I knew it would hurt Bella extremely if one of us dies. I am not sure who she would grieve over more but I think it might be the same. To her Jake is a best friend. She would hate to lose him. It would tear her up. On the other hand, I was her husband so she would be torn up by that too. I think Jake and I are on equal footing in her heart.

As soon as I got close to his house I could hear his thoughts. I was surprised he was not thinking of killing _me_ but _himself_. He was deciding how to do it. At first it was to set himself on fire. Then it was shooting himself. He decided on jumping off the cliff.

Pain shot through me as he thought of the time Bella jumped off that cliff. He thought of the voice. My voice. He thought of the motorcycles and the hiking trip. He thought of the story Bella told him about how happy she was under the water. Even more pain. She was happy to die as long as she was with me in the end. I didn't deserve her at all. She was so kind and loving and all around selfless. She deserved someone better but for some reason I can't explain she chose me.

I knocked on the Black's front door. Jacob was the one to answer.

"What is it bloodsucker," He said angrily.

"I have some good news," I started through my teeth. I had to do this, I reminded myself. "Bella is not pregnant. So don't go and throw yourself off a cliff, Jacob. It would devastate her."

"I am not so sure about the second part but thanks for telling me."

"Promise me you won't kill yourself. Please."

"Fine. I guess you're right. She just _might_ still care about me."

"You know she does."

"I don't know anything." With that he shut the door.

I thought it went smoothly. At least there was no deaths and no fighting.

Bella's view:

I was upset to hear that Jake was going to kill himself. I am very happy Edward got there in time. I don't even want to think about what would happen otherwise. I hope Jake visits soon. I need to talk to him. To reassure him that I do care. He can't be going off on me to kill himself. That wouldn't be a good idea. I will promise him that I won't kill myself either. That doesn't count turning into a vampire.

Now that Jake is safe I have room in my mind to worry about other things. Like what am I going to do about Renesmee? I needed her but getting her puts everyone in pain. I can't stand to see Edward or Jacob like that again. Maybe next time I just won't tell Jake. I will keep him out of the loop until it gets close. He can live with that. I don't want to keep him away but I know now there will be no way not to.

Edward was the only one left in the way. He refused to let me have Renesmee. He thought it was too dangerous and I needed to stay safe. I continued to argue with him until I won. I only won because he can't resist giving me things. I know he will be hurt but I also know he will survive. Soon we will be a happy family of three. He will like her. I know it.

So there is no hold up now. I am getting her one way or another no matter how long it takes. She is going to be mine. Edward will have her too. And if Jake needs to make a claim, he can too. I won't mind and I hope Edward won't either. The imprinting thing is just a small bump in the road to getting Renesmee. I was getting her soon. I could feel it. I suddenly felt warm and happy. It was a nice feeling.

Edward promised me we will start tonight.

**Sorry for the wait for the new chapter. I have been very busy with school. Also I have started a new fanfiction called Back Home. You can read it if you want to. **

**Please review. They help me continue the chapters. I need suggestions on how to make my stories better. This one is only my first. I will write a lot more. Bye.**


End file.
